


Hypothetically

by JayStarr



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Some Plot, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have grown close in their six years of knowing each other, but Aziraphale realized his feelings for Crowley are more than platonic and is unsure of Crowley’s feelings for him.  He decides to propose a hypothetical question that takes Crowley back for a moment before he decides his answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate myself, so I decided to post this. It is based off of some fan art(?) I found on Pinterest. I lost it, but I found it again. Here is the link to the artwork(?):
> 
> https://pin.it/7ygxeap3iyvudn
> 
> Let’s be honest. If they looked like that in the show, it would’ve been 3000x gayer.

Aziraphale locked the door to his bookshop before he turned, shifting his white fur coat further onto his shoulders. He shuddered as a cold breeze brushed his cheek.

“Need a ride, angel?” someone said from the street.

Aziraphale smiled as he raised his head. “Crowley.” He turned and smiled even wider. Crowley, in his vintage Bentley, wearing his trademark leather clothes and dark sunglasses, despite it being nighttime.

“And perhaps I could tempt you to some dinner?” Crowley arched a brow as he tilted his head to one side.

“You know my weakness.” Aziraphale got into Crowley’s car. He smiled over Crowley as he hit the accelerator. “Where are we going?” Aziraphale fiddled with the front of his fur coat.

“My place.” Aziraphale’s heart stopped. “I’ll cook something for you.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale felt his cheeks grow hot. “That sounds lovely.” Butterflies flew around in his stomach. Aziraphale’s hands trembled lightly.

He’s been to Crowley’s place more times than he can count, but recently he started to feel different about going over there. He had been called ‘angel’ and ‘love’ and ‘hun’ by Crowley, but now he started getting giddy every time he heard those words coming from Crowley. Whenever Crowley did anything special for him, Aziraphale would treasure it more than what he used to. Yet he wanted more from Crowley. He stared out the window.

Crowley stopped the car outside of his house. They went inside before Crowley helped Aziraphale with his coat and hung it on the coat rack beside his own leather jacket.

“Mind if I watch?” Aziraphale asked, following after Crowley into the kitchen.

“No.” Crowley didn’t look at him. “I’ll enjoy the company.” Aziraphale smiled as his cheeks coloured.

Aziraphale sat at the table in his little poised position as Crowley, wearing a lacy pink apron, stood in front of the stove, cooking the steaks, mushrooms, and broccolini, before Crowley served the food.

“It looks delicious,” Aziraphale said. He laid his napkin on his lap.

“Well, I fucking hope so.” Crowley threw his apron onto the counter before sitting at the table. “I _did_ make it.” They both chuckled a little and smiled at one another.

“Why do you where those sunglasses when we’re alone? You know, I really don’t mind.” Crowley’s smile disappeared as he shifted in his seat. Crowley removed the sunglasses, setting them on the table. His right eye was a deep brownish red while his left eye was a bright amber colour. “You have very beautiful eyes.” Aziraphale leaned his chin into the palm of his hand.

Crowley lowered his gaze at his food. “Thank you.” He picked up his fork and knife and began eating.

_Stupid!_ Aziraphale scolded himself. _Why must you bring up something you know he’s touchy on?_ Aziraphale lifted his fork and knife as well. The steak was perfectly cook, like always. Whenever Crowley cooked the food always tasted so perfectly. Aziraphale couldn’t help himself from moaning from delight with every bite.

Crowley finished after only twenty minutes while Aziraphale took another fifteen minutes before he finished his plate.

“That was delicious,” Aziraphale said, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“Thank you.” Crowley stood and gathered the dirty dishes.

“Let me help you.” Aziraphale followed him to the sink. They washed the dishes in near complete silence. Aziraphale felt his heart flutter, being so close to Crowley.

_No,_ Aziraphale thought. _I want to be closer__._ Aziraphale wiped down the dishes with a towel. Crowley went over to inspect one of his potted plants in the kitchen window sill.

Crowley grabbed a spray bottle, gently watering the leaves and stem.

“It’s beautiful,” Aziraphale said, stepping beside him. “You really take care of these, don’t you?”

“I like plants.” Crowley set aside the spray bottle. He faced Aziraphale, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Wanna go for a walk?” He shrugged his shoulders. “I know it’s kinda cold, but there’s a park nearby, so if you want—.”

“Of course, I want.” Aziraphale cursed himself for answering so quickly. Crowley smiled. He went over to the table and put on his sunglasses. He helped Aziraphale with his fur coat before putting on his own. The cold air was crisp. Their cheeks coloured.

Winter came earlier and stayed longer in London than most places in the world. Aziraphale wrapped his coat tighter around his chest. Their shoulders brushed. Aziraphale’s heart pounded in his chest.

_Do I really love him?_ Aziraphale thought. His hands trembled. _Is that why __am I so nervous? Is that why I want to be closer to him?_ Aziraphale sighed.

“May I ask you a question?” Aziraphale asked. He tried to sound confident even with a shaky voice.

“Sure.” Crowley shrugged his shoulders. “Why the hell not?”

_Because you might hate me._ Aziraphale cleared his throat. “It’s a hypothetical question.”

“Okay.” Crowley shifted towards Aziraphale.

Aziraphale sighed again. “Well, there’s these two people, who’ve been rather close for quite some time.” They sat on a wooden bench overlooking the lake. “They have dinner together on a weekly basis, sometimes two or three times a week. They go for walks and read books together and go to coffee shops together and go shopping together.”

“So—?” Crowley raised his brows.

“Person A is beginning to question their feelings towards person B. He is unsure that his feelings are still platonic or if they have grown into romantic feelings. What do you think?”

Crowley tilted back his head. “And how does person B feel about person A?” He turned towards Aziraphale.

Aziraphale glanced away, sighing softly, before glancing back at him. “I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean? ‘You’re not sure’? It’s your hypothetical question.”

Aziraphale swallowed hard, glancing over at the lake. “I just don’t know.”

A lightbulb seemed to go off in Crowley’s head. “Well.” Aziraphale turned back towards him as Crowley glanced away. “I think person A should tell person B how they feel, even if it’ll cause problems.”

Aziraphale was silent for a moment. “That’s the thing. Person A doesn’t want to destroy what they have. They’ve been friends for so long.”

Crowley frowned. “Mm.” Aziraphale’s face fell. “So, person A won’t admit his possible feelings if person B doesn’t first admit them.”

“Yeah. I suppose.”

_Do I love him?_ Crowley thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley stopped his Bentley in his garage, turning off the ignition, and sat there. His mind and heart raced. His hands trembled. His face paled. “Do I love him?” Crowley stepped from his Bentley and went inside. He hung his leather jacket on the coat rack at the door and kicked off his shoes. He ran his fingers along the leaves of his potted plants. He huffed.

Crowley stopped in front of the large bay window in the living room, staring up at the moon.

“Do I love him?”

~~~~

Crowley’s neck and back stiffened as he woke in the morning. He groaned from the pain. The hard floor as a bed and the leather recliner as a pillow were mostly likely not the best choices to sleep on. Crowley stood, groaning and aching in pain. His back cracked in several places. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

10:53 am.

Crowley scolded himself. His phone rang. Crowley quickly answered it.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale cried. Crowley felt his heart raced a bit when he heard Aziraphale’s voice. “I just found this poster for this late night rock bar. I think you would enjoy it, if you want to go.”

Crowley was quiet for a moment. Aziraphale’s voice sunk in. Crowley cleared his throat. “Yeah. I’d really like that. I mean, as long as you come with me.”

Aziraphale went silent.

_Oh, fuck me!_ Crowley thought. _Why the fuck did I saw that?_ Crowley’s mouth went dry.

Aziraphale chuckled. “Of course I’m coming with you.” Crowley’s heart lifted. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to come.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I could come and pick you up.” Crowley swallowed hard. “Where and when is it?”

“It’s at the Dutch Gang. It starts at 8 til 4 in the morning.”

“Oh, I know that place. We can get in easily. I’ll pick you up around 5 so we can eat dinner beforehand.”

“Sweet. Bye-bye.”

“See you later.” They hung up. Crowley finally realized how hard and fast his heart pounded in his chest. He lost his breath. Crowley ran his hand through his sweaty red hair. His hand trembled. His face burned. “I think I love him.”

~~~~

Five o’clock rolled around, and Crowley sat in his Bentley in front of Aziraphale’s bookshop. He sighed, gripping the wheel tightly. The bookstore’s door opened, and Aziraphale stepped out.

Crowley’s heart tightened. Aziraphale wore his usual white fur coat and held it tightly with one hand. His hips swayed a little more than needed. Crowley coughed into his hand. Aziraphale opened the door and stepped into the car.

“Ready?” Aziraphale asked, flashing Crowley a smile.

“Yeah.” Crowley gave a slight nod. He pressed the accelerator, and they began moving.

An awkward silence fell over them like a heavy blanket. Crowley felt Aziraphale’s eyes on him.

“Is something wrong?” Aziraphale asked after another moment.

“What?!” Crowley’s face grew hot. He kept his eyes glued to the road. “W-Why would you ask that?”

Aziraphale frowned. “You seem— off.”

“No.” Crowley scoffed. “I’m fine. Totally. I’m hickety-pickety.”

_Did I really just say that?_ Crowley thought.

_Did he really just say that?_ Aziraphale thought, raising a brow.

The drive seemed longer than usual, and the dinner was filled with long awkward silence. When the bill came, Crowley quickly paid it with his card.

Aziraphale stared at Crowley from across the table. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He reached over and grabbed Crowley’s hand. Crowley’s face grew hot as he gasped. He yanked his hand free, staring down at his lap. Aziraphale frowned. “Sorry.” He drew back his hand.

“I’m okay.” Crowley faked a reassuring smile.

Aziraphale frowned even harder. “Okay then.”

~~~~

The line to the club ran down the length of the street and around the corner. Two bouncers, both built like a truck, stood at the door.

“How are we gonna get in?” Aziraphale asked as Crowley parked the Bentley.

“I’m a regular here. They’ll let us in.”

They stepped out of the car. Even outside, the music poured from the club. One of the bouncers smiled wide when Crowley and Aziraphale stepped closer.

“What’s up, Brock?” Crowley said with flick of his head.

“Anthony,” Brock said. They slapped their hands together before hugging each other tightly but quickly. Brock glanced at Aziraphale before looking back at Crowley. “Finally bringing your boyfriend around?”

Both Aziraphale and Crowley grew red in the face.

“We’re not dating yet,” Aziraphale said, clearing his throat.

_Yet?_ Crowley thought.

Brock frowned, staring at Aziraphale. “Oh.” He looked at Crowley. “You best hurry the fuck before someone decides to take a bite out of your white cupcake.”

Crowley grew even brighter. Aziraphale hid his smile in his jacket.

“Uh,” Crowley began before he cleared his throat. “Can we get in?”

“Sure!” Brock said. “Not a problem.” Brock opened the door for them before they stepped inside.

The club was already so crowded and loud with the band playing. The music and lyrics were absorbed by the padding on the walls. The bartenders were working overtime with the many, many orders of drinks.

“Oh, I like this song!” Aziraphale cried as he recognized the music.

“You know this song?” Crowley arched a brow.

“Yeah.” Aziraphale began to dance. “I heard it online. It’s pretty good.”

Crowley smiled at Aziraphale’s little dance moves. “I’m gonna get us drinks. Want your usual?”

“Yeah.” Crowley started for the bar. “I’ll be over here!”

Crowley disappeared into the crowd as Aziraphale danced his way over to the far wall. After a few minutes, hand cupped his ass and pinched him firmly yet gently.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale cried. He whipped around to see a tall blond man standing behind him. Aziraphale’s lustful embarrassment turned into rage. “Get your hands off me!”

“Sorry, angel,” the man said. He held onto Aziraphale, pinning him between the wall and himself. “Your boyfriend wasn’t around, so I decided to have a little taste.” The man flashed a smile, squeezing Aziraphale’s plump flesh.

“Stop.” Aziraphale tried to push the man away.

A glass of beer smashed across the man’s head. Aziraphale’s gaze fell onto the fuming Crowley. Aziraphale rushed to him.

“Crowley!” He caught Aziraphale in his arms before pushing him back behind himself.

“Let me kick his ass.” Crowley stepped towards the man, but Aziraphale held onto his arms.

“No. Let’s just go. Forget about him.”

Crowley frowned before he released his breath. “C’mon then.” Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand before they hurried out of the club and back into Crowley’s Bentley. Crowley drove to a spot on a cliff overlooking the city. Crickets chirped, and nightingales sang a slight song.

Crowley turned off the engine before leaning against the door.

“Thank you for defending me back there.”

“Why wouldn’t I do that?”

Aziraphale shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know why you did.”

Crowley frowned hard, facing him. He shot across the car, firmly planting his lips on Aziraphale’s.


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale grew hot as Crowley’s tongue slithered its way into his mouth, touching his own tongue. Saliva fell from the corners of their mouths. Aziraphale gasped as Crowley leaned him back against the car door. Crowley’s hands encircled Aziraphale’s waist. Aziraphale ran his hand along Crowley’s cheek, cupping the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

Crowley parted only for a moment. Their breaths were hot and heavy.

Aziraphale’s heart felt as if it were gonna burst. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pulled Crowley into his arms. “I love you!”

Crowley’s eyes widened. A smile danced across his lips. “I love you too.”

They clung to each other more and more.

“I was so scared of losing you,” Aziraphale admitted.

Crowley pulled from his grip and stared deeply into his eyes. “You’ll never lose me.” His lips brushed Aziraphale’s. “Never.”

A tear rolled down Aziraphale’s cheek. Crowley wiped it away. “I was so scared that you didn’t feel the same way and that you would leave me when I told you.”

“I love you.” Crowley’s hands trembled. “I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened. Tears formed. “Crowley, did you just—?”

“I did.” Crowley’s voice caught in throat.

“Oh, Crowley!” Aziraphale wrapped his arms tightly around Crowley’s neck. “Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes.”

They both smiled wide.

“Do you want to do something?” Crowley whispered.

“Like what?” They were silent for a moment before Crowley lowered his hand, cupping Aziraphale’s soft member. Aziraphale’s cheeks grew bright red. “Like sex?”

“Yes.” Crowley nodded a little. “If you want to.”

Aziraphale swallowed hard. “Yes.” Crowley’s breath caught in his throat. “I want to. With you.”

Crowley licked his lips before covering Aziraphale’s mouth. Their tongues touched. Without a moment’s hesitation, Crowley took Aziraphale’s mouth into his own and sucked on it. Aziraphale lost his breath, gasping and groaning into Crowley’s mouth. Their hands were all over each other.

Buttons popped; jackets fell; shirts opened; trousers and underwear pulled down.

Crowley pushed back Aziraphale’s seat. Aziraphale gasped as they fell backwards. Their lips smacked.

Aziraphale turned in the seat onto his knees. Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s shoulder, gently running his tongue over the pearly white skin. Crowley pushed his fingers into Aziraphale. He gasped and trembled.

“Damn,” Crowley murmured. “You’re so soft.”

“You’re so fucking big.”

Crowley smiled wide. “That’s just two of my fingers, angel.” Aziraphale’s eyes widened.

“Oh, fuck.” Aziraphale pushed his forehead against the leather seat.

Crowley pushed his fingers further into him. Aziraphale tensed. “Don’t tense up so much. You’re squeezing me so tightly.”

“S-Sorry.” He groaned loudly as Crowley twisted his fingers. Crowley reached around and grabbed Aziraphale’s hardened erection. Aziraphale moaned, clenching his jaw.

“I’m gonna put it in now.”

“Okay.” Aziraphale nodded faintly as Crowley removed his fingers. Crowley stroked Aziraphale’s hardened erection. With one long push, Crowley sheathed himself into Aziraphale. They both groaned out loud. “Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Shit!” Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s plushy white hips. Aziraphale raised his hips. Crowley pulled out of Aziraphale before quickly pushing back in. Their hips smacked. Aziraphale’s nice round ass rippled with every one of Crowley’s thrusts.

Aziraphale gripped the car seat, driving his fingernails into the leather. Crowley pulled out in one long pull before stuffing himself back into Aziraphale.

The car rocked back and forth with Crowley’s thrusts.

“I’m g-gonna cum.”

Crowley sucked in a breath. “Oh, shit, so am I.” Crowley thrusted harder.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Of course, angel.”

Aziraphale hesitated. “Cum inside me.”

Crowley smiled again. “As you wish, angel.” He gripped Aziraphale’s hips tighter, thrusting faster and faster. He drove his nails into Aziraphale’s skin as they came together.

Cum dripped down onto the seat.

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said, turning his head.

“For what, angel?” Crowley arched a brow.

“For cumming on your seat.”

Crowley gave a faint chuckle. “It’s okay.” Before kissing his lips. 


End file.
